All Four
by geminilady095
Summary: Harry Potter is sorted into all four Houses. That's impossible, right? Well, everybody knows Harry Potter can do the impossible.
1. Prologue

All Four

By geminilady095

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Summary: Harry Potter is sorted into all four Houses. That's impossible, right? Well, everybody knows Harry Potter can do the impossible.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" called out the professor.

Harry gulped. The crowd in The Great Hall whispered. The sound seemed to be amplified to Harry as he walked forward toward the Sorting Hat.

Harry sat down on the stool in the front of The Great Hall. He put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"I see… I see…" whispered the Sorting Hat into Harry's mind.

Harry frowned. "What do you see?" he asked telepathically.

"You are a special case… Harry Potter."

"Am I?" asked Harry. "Well, that's what I've heard all day."

"Yes… you are very special," said the Sorting Hat. "You will be placed in all four of the Houses."

"What?" he said out-loud.

"_Harry Potter is here,"_ said the Sorting Hat so that everyone in the Great Hall could hear.

"_And the dark will shake in fear. _

_The hero is here, _

_there is much to be done… _

_it is time to fight, _

_it is time to unite as one."_

The hall was quiet.

"What?" asked the professor who read out the names. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had a severe expression on her face.

"What House will Harry Potter be in?" asked someone in the crowd. It was the pale-faced boy with striking blonde hair. Harry remembered that his name was Draco Malfoy.

"He will be in… Gryffindor," said the Hat.

"Yes!" cheered a Gryffindor boy with bright red hair. "We have Potter! We have Potter!"

"—and he will be in Ravenclaw." said the Sorting Hat.

The students in The Great Hall all began to titter.

"—and he will be in Slytherin," continued the Sorting Hat.

"Excuse me, Sorting Hat, I don't think that's quite how it's done," said the professor who stood by the Sorting Hat.

"—and he will be in Hufflepuff," said the Sorting Hat.

"You can't be in all the Houses!" shouted someone at the table where the students wore blue and silver.

"_He is Here, _

_the Dark will quiver in fear. _

_It was done once and now it has happened again… _

_the story continues… _

_until the End."_

"Professor Dumbledore, this is impossible," said the woman standing by the Sorting Hat. She was looking at the professor sitting in the tallest chair in the front of The Great Hall. He had a long beard and gray eyes.

The gray-haired named Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He looked at Harry for a long time. "It is the Sorting Hat's decision," he said, finally. "Harry will have a special room where he will be able to enter each House's common room."

"But—Professor Dumbledore— It's—"

"That's my decision, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore. "Please, Harry… take a seat at whichever table you wish."

Harry stood nervously. He put the Sorting Hat back on the stool. He decided to sit at the seat where the students wore robes of blue and silver.

"Well, I guess I am special," said Harry Potter to himself as he sat down at the table.


	2. Chapter 1

All Four

By geminilady095

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Summary: Harry Potter is sorted into all four Houses. That's impossible, right? Well, everybody knows Harry Potter can do the impossible.

* * *

Chapter One

Harry stood straight and tall. He tried to look taller than he was. He faced Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall looked stern and severe.

"Mr. Potter, you have exceeded my expectations," said Professor Dumbledore. "This type of thing does not happy often."

Harry nodded. "When was the last time something like this happened?" he asked.

"The last time it happened was three-hundred-years after Hogwarts was founded," said Professor Dumbledore. "Marcus Diritius was Sorted into all four houses. He became an inventor of spells. Then, he became an Unspeakable. Finally, he ascended to become the Minister of Magic."

"That's a lot to live up to," said Harry.

"That's neither here nor there," said Professor McGonagall. "However, it is true that you are a special case. I must inform you of the special circumstances that you will face as a member of all four houses. First, you will not be allowed to play Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?" asked Harry.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Didn't your guardians never speak to you about the wizard sport, Quidditch?"

"No," said Harry. "I didn't know anything about magic until I got my letter from the owl."

Professor McGonagall seemed to take that in stride. "I see. Well, let's move on. You are a part of all four Hogwarts Houses. That means that you will spend one month with one House. Then, you will spend the next three months with each of the other Houses in turn."

Harry frowned. "Will I have to move from dormitory to dormitory every month?"

"No," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have your own room separate from the other students' dormitories. You will find the entrance-way of your room in a corridor near the Hufflepuff common room entrance-way. When you enter your room you will see that there are two doors. The first door will be the one that leads you out into the corridor that you came from. The second door will lead you to a common room. It will be a magical door. You will be able to enter each dormitory through the door. However, if you are with the Gryffindor House that month the door will only lead to the Gryffindor dormitory. If you are a Hufflepuff, then, the door will only lead to the Hufflepuff dormitory. And so on."

Harry nodded. "All right," he said. "But, what about my classmates? Can they enter my room?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "If you are a part of the Gryffindor dormitory for that month, then, only Gryffindor students will be able to enter your room. The same can be said for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"How does that work?" asked Harry.

"It is the magic of the castle, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, is that all the questions that you have?"

"How about House points?" asked Harry. "I sat with the blue-and-bronze table today. They said that if you do well in your classes, then, you gain points for your House."

"That would be the Ravenclaw House," said Professor McGonagall. "You will be exempt from gaining or losing House Points. I hope does not affect your attitude toward your classes."

"No," said Harry. "I'll make sure that it doesn't."

"Good," said Professor Dumbledore. "That seems to be all the particulars. Professor McGonagall will lead you to your room, now, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "And you, Professor McGonagall."

"Now, it's best that you are off, Harry. The hour is growing late," finished Professor Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. He followed Professor McGonagall to the door.

* * *

"This is the door to your room," said Professor McGonagall. "Now, I will tell you where all the House dormitories are located. You should not tell any of your classmates where the other Houses dormitory entrance-ways are located."

"All right," said Harry.

"Now, this corridor leads to the Hufflepuff dormitory like I mentioned earlier. The Hufflepuff dormitory is behind a tapestry. You must hit the drums on the tapestry in a specific rhythm to enter the Hufflepuff common room. When you do so, then, the tapestry will open. The specific rhythm that you must drum on the tapestry changes every so often."

Harry nodded.

"Now, the Gryffindor dormitory is in the upper staircase by the Transfiguration classroom. You need to say a password to enter. The Slytherin dormitory is in the lower levels of the school. Its entrance way is simply a blank stretch of wall. You need a password to enter that dormitory as well. The passwords change periodically for both the Gryffindor House and the Slytherin House."

"I hope I can remember the passwords," said Harry quietly.

"I'm sure you will be up to the challenge," said Professor McGonagall. "Now, the Ravenclaw dormitory is in the ninth floor of the castle. The entrance is a simple door. However, there is a magical knocker that guards the entrance. You must answer a riddle to enter the dormitory. You must get the correct answer to be allowed inside the Ravenclaw dormitory."

"What if I don't know the answer?" asked Harry.

"You must wait until a Ravenclaw classmate arrives who knows the correct answer," she said.

"Wow," said Harry. "Do a lot of Ravenclaws arrive late to class?"

Professor McGonagall looked amused at his words. "They pride themselves on learning. They manage."

Harry took a deep breath. "All right," said Harry.

_I can do this, _thought Harry to himself.

"Now, we are almost finished for tonight, Mr. Potter. There is only one thing left to do."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I will magic a small black bag. The bag will have four marbles in them. Each marble will be a specific color. The colors will be maroon for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuff, and, finally, green, for Slytherin. You will pick a marble from the bag one-at-a-time. The order that you choose the marbles will dictate which House you will be a part of chronologically."

"Okay," said Harry. "I'm ready."

Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand from her right-hand sleeve. She did a complicated wand-motion. Then, she stuck her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a black velvet bag.

"Now, go on Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry took a deep breath. Professor McGonagall opened the bag. Harry stuck his hand in it. Then, he pulled out his first marble.

It was maroon-colored.

"You will first be a part of the Gryffindor House," said Professor McGonagall. Harry thought he saw a small smile on her face; however, it was difficult to see in the dim light.

Harry stuck his hand in the bag again. He pulled out a yellow marble.

"The next House you will be a part of is the Hufflepuff House," said Professor McGonagall.

"Right," said Harry.

He did the same motion again. He pulled out a green marble.

"You will be in the Slytherin House for the third month of this school-year," said Professor McGonagall.

"That leaves…" said Harry. He stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out the final marble. It was blue. "That leaves the Ravenclaw House last."

"Indeed," said Professor McGonagall. "Well done, Harry. Now, it's best that you enter your room and head to bed. You will have a busy day tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good-night, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight did not go as I expected. I believe we can expect great things from you."

"I'll try my best to live up to your expectations," said Harry solemnly.


End file.
